familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Parke (1609-1664) List of Famous Descendants
List of Famous Descendants and Cousins of early Colonial New England Immigrant Richard Parke (1609-1664) and his wife Margery Crane (1595-1656). Research Notes Family Trees * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors A B * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon (1761-1851) - (father of Simeon E) Mayor of New Haven CT, US Congressman, judge. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, ...) governor of Connecticut * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. C * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) E * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) (son of William) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) - New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - ( MSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. G * Greene, Daniel C (1843-1913) - (father of Jerome) - Daniel and his wife were amongst the very first Christian missionaries to Japan, living and serving there 1867-1913. Several children born there. * Greene, David (1797-1866) - (Son-in-law to Jeremiah Evarts) - was for twenty years the corresponding secretary of the American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions. * Greene, David B (1830-1863) - (uncle of Jerome) died in the US Civil War in Arkansas Post. * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of Daniel Crosby above) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. P * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (- (Grandfather of Ruth Porter below) -) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Porter, Ruth King (1940) - ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts MSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - Vermont writer S * Sherman, Roger ( WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - Founding father of the United States of America. Only one to sign all four key founding documents. * Sherman, Roger, Jr. (1768-1856) - was a 1787 graduate of Yale College served in the Connecticut General Assembly in 1810–1811. * Sherman, Edward S (1818-1882) - Edward removed to Fairfield CT, was a dealer in metals and trustee of The Hopkins School. T * Tracy, William (1838-1864) - died in civil war -(grandson of Mehitabel Sherman) W * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke1) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. Category:Descendancy lists